Jude's Liepard
|shiny = No|trainer = Jude|gender = Female|ability = Limber|debut = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 2 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1|chaptercaught = Prior to the story|caughtwhere = Pinwheel Forest|location = With Jude|evolvesin = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 10}}Jude's Liepard is the first -type Pokémon that he had caught, and the one that had inspired him to become a Dark-type specialist in addition to being a Water-type specialist. She is his partner Pokémon and she used to have a mate, who is now dead. In retaliation, she killed the poacher, but was unable to save her mate. History Jude and Liepard met in Pinwheel Forest shortly after Jude accidentally killed a group of policemen, and was forced to flee into the forests for some cover while planning his next move. Liepard as a Purrloin sensed his distress, and approached him. When she started talking to him, Jude realized he could understand Pokémon language now his powers have manifested, and both of them talked about how they got to be here. Because of the fact that Purrloin came at his time of need for an listening ear, he became inspired to train Dark-type Pokémon as well, and to remind himself how he decided to go down the path of darkness without looking back at what he once had. When Jude received a letter offering him the chance to restore and further his career, and be part of the PAL Pokémon League they were forming, Jude decided to go, and took Purrloin with him. Since then, they had been inseparable, Jude even leaving her out of her Pokéball so that she could sit on his shoulder or walk alongside him. Personality Liepard, as a Purrloin, appeared to have a somewhat mysterious demeanor, but enjoys spending time with Jude, often having a conversation with him about anything and everything. She can also be sadistic, as she hopped on Cilan's head when the lights went out just to scare him, as she knew from the others that Cilan feared Purrloin in general. She is also very playful and has a curious nature, and she prefers having fun over fighting. Liepard shows affection for her Trainer, and unwavering loyalty, as both of them found each other just as things became dire. She was also quite energetic, though she usually saves the said energy into battling opponents. Despite being small, she is a powerful battler even before evolution, for she was able to defeat Rosaline's Gardevoir during the Elite challenge despite the type disadvantage. Liepard seems wise as well, and cared for Jude's friends, as evidenced when Liepard reminded him that it isn't about the region, it's about Amethyst herself, as keeping her alive for the sake of the region isn't going to make her very pleased, as she was the one who created the rule of whoever committing a treachery would be executed by the other Elite members, and she would feel they are doing this on purpose so that she would never be with Shiki. Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon